


Happy

by LightningE



Category: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant - Fandom, SKAM France
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Jump, elu have been dating for a long time, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningE/pseuds/LightningE
Summary: “We are at the Little Belt. I wanted us to come here today, I wanted everything to come full circle.”





	Happy

Eliott didn’t tell him where they’re going which his fine because Lucas got used to it probably around the 5th time. They have been dating for almost 4 years now and Eliott has taken Lucas out to surprise dates countless times. 

This time is no different than the others. Eliott just texted him to wait for him after his class and not go home as they were going on yet another adventure. Lucas used to be anxious of what the surprise would be -Eliott tended to get a little overboard sometimes- but he learned to appreciate the thought and effort Eliott put in to these dates. 

This is why Lucas finds himself sitting at the bench outside his school on a Wednesday afternoon. He checks on his instagram and replies to the boys’ group chat when suddenly someone is holding his hand.

“Fuck! You scared me.” Lucas breathes out.

Eliott smiles that bright sunshine smile of his and just replies with a “Hi baby”.

“Hi.” Lucas gives Eliott a chaste kiss. “So tell me, where are we going today?”

“You know damn well that I’m not going to tell you a thing until we get their baby. You should have learned that by now.”

That’s true. Lucas might have gotten used to the surprises, but that didn’t mean that he stopped pestering Eliott with questions about their dates. Eliott never cracked, just waited until Lucas got to see it for himself without any clue but Lucas still likes trying. 

Lucas drags out a “fine” before continuing. “Let’s get going then.”

“Good. I thought we could stop by to eat something first. Are you hungry?”

Lucas finds himself at a cafe that seems familiar. After thinking about when he came there before for a while he figures out.

“Isn’t this the cafe that we had our first date?”

Eliott gives him a little smile and hums. “I thought we could try the coffee again. Online reviews say that it’s gotten better.”

Their first official date was amazing. It was not what they had planned at all but somehow it was them in so many ways. Lucas had originally planned to take Eliott out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. They both dressed up nicely, Lucas picked Eliott up from his house and they started walking towards the restaurant since it was not far. Suddenly though, it started raining and they had to take shelter in order to keep their clothes from soaking. 

Eliott had taken Lucas’ hand and dragged him to the nearest place he could find. Which happened to be a small cafe with just a few tables and dim lighting. It seemed cozy and warm. They had gotten coffee and sandwiches and started talking while they waited for the rain to pass.

When they had finally gotten ready to leave, the rain had long ended, their second cups of coffee were empty and Lucas’ reservation was long forgotten. They had lost track of time and chatted for hours. They had laughed about how that was the worst cup of coffee they had had and Lucas had promised to Eliott that he would make even worse coffee than the one at the cafe. 

Now, 4 years and thousands of bad cups of coffee later, Lucas finds himself sitting at the same table that they sat all that years ago. They eat and reminisce their first date and their other dates when they first started dating. After a while Eliott deems it’s time to get going. 

“Come on, it’s almost getting dark. We should go to our next stop.”

“You’re not gonna give me any clues, are you?” Lucas asks with a smile. 

Eliott’s reply is to lean on and place a gentle kiss to Lucas’ lips. They break up after a while and get going, hand in hand. 

They walk around for a while. It feels like they’re walking aimlessly to Lucas as Eliott casually directs him left and right. They reach a familiar path and Lucas can’t help but ask

“Are we going to the Lycée?” 

Eliott shrugs but he has a small grin playing on his face. “Oh is this the road to the Lycée?”

“Come on, like you didn’t know that already.” 

“Well I thought we could pass by it on our way. Have another trip down memory lane or something.” Eliott gets nervous by the end of his sentence. Lucas can feel it, they’ve been together for so long that even a slight change in Eliott’s breathing means something to him. So he stops in his tracks and takes both of Eliott’s hands in his. 

“Baby, why are you nervous? Is this about the next part of our date?” 

“No, I’m fine. I just want this day to be perfect you know. I want you to have a good time.” 

Lucas looks up into Eliott’s eyes, and is serious when he says “Eliott, whatever we do it’s going to be perfect because I’m doing it with you. I don’t care if we sit on our couch all day. As long as you are sitting next to me, I’m fine with everything.” 

Eliott can’t contain himself when Lucas gives out little speeches like this. They’re rare but always so meaningful. He takes his hands out of Lucas’ and places them on his beautiful boyfriends’ face instead.  
“I love you.” He gives Lucas a kiss, a more desperate one this time because he is overwhelmed with how much he loves his little hedgehog. 

“I love you too baby. Now come on, take me to our other stop.” 

They walk for another 20 minutes, which seem to be dragging out real slow for Eliott, as he gets itchy and nervous with each passing one. They enter a park and Lucas is telling Eliott about a project that his professor assigned to him when Eliott just stops dead in his tracks and this time it is his turn to take Lucas’ hands into his. 

“Do you know where we are?”

“I suck at directions baby. Though I think I recognize some of the trees.”

“We are at the Little Belt. I wanted us to come here today, I wanted everything to come full circle.” 

Lucas is worried. Eliott looks like he might pass out any minute from lack of oxygen and the talk about full circles and everything that they did today are just firing up his paranoia. 

“Eliott is something wrong? Do you not want to be with me anymore?” 

The taller boy let’s out a chuckle. 

“Lucas Lallemant, I wanted to be here today because this is the place that you have made me the happiest guy on Earth for the first time. You gave me my dream, made my vision come true. I got to hold you and kiss you for the very first time. I wanted to do this here because this place represents beginnings for us and I want to begin a new chapter. I love you. I have been in love with you since the first moment that I saw you and oh baby, I am so glad that I did. For the past 4 years, you have made me happier than I have ever been in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am. I want you to make me disgusting cups of coffee and I want to laugh about it and hear you say “I told you I could do worse” everyday of my life. And I know that we are still young, but we have taken on life together. You are already my family and I guess what I’m trying to say is I want to make it official.”

Lucas is crying by the time Eliott stops for a breath. His tears are rolling down, non stop. 

“Baby, what?” Lucas stammers. 

Eliott gets down on one knee and it’s Lucas’s turn to look like he might pass out any second. He can’t believe it as Eliott reaches down to the back pocket of his jeans and reveals to rings looking identical. 

“Lucas Lallemant, will you do me the honor of being your husband?” 

Lucas can’t seem to form any words, so he gets down as well and reaches for Eliott’s hands with his trembling ones.

“Yes, yes I will. Of course I will. I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too baby. More than words.”

They slide the rings on to each other’s fingers and once again Lucas Lallemant makes Eliott Demaury the happiest man on Earth.


End file.
